Violette
Violette Anderson (also known as "Violette") is the secondary protagonist of the Violette1st series. She is the mother to William and Lucy, Wife to Bill, Aunt to Andy and Grandmother to Zachary. She has villainous traits including Mentally ill and how she harms William by destroying William's used fidget spinner and throwing some clothes out the window, She also happens to be aggressive whenever she fights William and she also becomes tragic when she sobs and later in 2018 she becomes Redeemed. She loves the color purple and she doesn't show her face a lot in the Violette1st videos. About Violette is William's mother, and usually, films the events of the series. She is concerned about William's behavior and addiction to his Xbox games. However, she doesn't take any action to stop William from doing something destructive. Violette1st usually films William's freakouts, in addition to drama in the family. She also has a second channel Violette2nd which she uses to film the family vlogs. Also Violette1st had also abused a smaller YouTuber (Tony Tornado) by telling her fans to dislike his video about her. Violette is shown to be very loud as shown when William, Bill, Andy, or Lucy are constantly fighting or doing anything stupid. She will constantly talk fast or scream on the top of her lungs when they annoy her enough (Which the fans were complaining about her ear rape voice). Trivia *It's confirmed that Violette is her real name as mentioned by Bill In KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW. *She had threatened a divorce to Bill in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and in DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE), some fans speculate that this could happen later in the series. *in reading Tony Tornado's comment that she has a greek-german descent and etc. *In recent videos, she has shown evidence of being a vegan, particularly not liking pork and always forcing William to eat fruits and vegetables. *In WILLIAM HAS A MELTDOWN IN A PARKING LOT!!!, WILLIAM AND BILL: BATTLE OVER FAST FOODS Violette says she has asthma. *When Violette screams and talks gibberish, her voice resembles the sound of a screaming parrot or a screeching tire. *Violette happens to be hypocritical because she often complains about William or Bill cussing, when she herself has cussed too like saying the F-word, S-word, or A-word in some videos. She usually gets mad at Bill for whenever he blames Andy over something that Andy didn't do or dislikes but Violette also blames Andy for the First time in WILLIAMS XBOX POWER CORD MELTDOWN!!!. She is also hypocritical when every she gets called an Idiot when she herself calls someone an idiot like to William at times. *Along the character of the Violette1st raging series, she and Zachary are the only characters who have never burned stuff. Special Moments Violette has been shown to enjoy having certain special moments/nights. According to her, these moments form memories for her. Unfortunately, her special moments always go wrong because of William's, Bill's, and Andy's behavior. Here are her special arranged nights and moments which have all gone wrong: * WILLIAM AND BILL FACE OFF IN A DONUT RAGE!!! * WILLIAM'S DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW FREAK-OUT!!! * DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH!!! * WILLIAM'S MALL CLOTHES SHOPPING FREAK-OUT!!! * WILLIAM SHOOTS THE TV!!! * WILLIAM AND ANDY IN THE WAR OF THE PEEPS!!! Relationship with family * William: I love my son and all but he always accuses me of treating him like a baby, but I want him to grow up being nice. He has a crazy behavior, but he has ADD, So that's a good reason why he's the way he is. His behavior with burning and destroying things and having a huge school hatred is unacceptable, but I still love him. I try to be supportive of him in certain situations. What I hate most is Bill's rudeness towards him. * Bill: Our relationship is rough, even though we're married, but I especially hate it when he picks on William and when he calls me "Annie Oakley". In "WILLIAM'S BIG MAC ATTACK!" I thought he was being incredibly selfish when he refused to share a Big Mac with William. I shot him in the butt one time as a punishment for dumping water on William (MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!! https://youtu.be/oPgDadl_aAE) * Andy: My nephew is not a bad person by any means. He's shown he truly cares about having family moments as much as I do. However, he's shown hints of immaturity from time to time. If there's a time I've really been fed up with his immaturity, it was when he wouldn't stop fighting against Bill and William over who's going to the bathroom first after a large meal at a buffet. Despite the ups and downs, our relationship is pretty good. * Lucy: My relationship with my daughter sometimes gets tense because she's repeatedly proven to be mean to William at times. I know William has done some bad things to her but even then, I just want her to be able to work things out with him. Regardless, she's my daughter and I love her. * Zachary: It was awesome for Lucy to adopt Zachary! (And Zachary, if you're reading this, grandma loves you!) * Rest of the family: It's all good! Reception Violette has gotten a lot of hate lately due to her screaming, which fans have described as several things, from "cancer" to "ear rape", her incoherent fast talking, the way she gets insulted by the littlest things, and how she always spoils and coddles William. She has been nicknamed "Parrot Woman" because when she fast talks, she sounds like a parrot. Her peak of the hate was a two way tie between selling William's Xbox in MOM AUCTION'S SON'S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!! and when she lost it over a fan mail video and threw things out the window in MOM GOES PSYCHO AND THROWS CLOTHES OFF ROOF!!!. Quotes #"WILLIAM!!!!!!" (said almost every episode) #"Wiiiliaaam!! Wiiiillliaaam!!!! WILLIAAAAMMMM!!!!" (also said almost every episode) #"I'm not 100 years old, stop that!" #"You wanna divorce, I swear!" #'What are you doing? You're breaking your game! Well, actually, maybe you should break your game." (While William is bending his Call Of Duty: MW3 Disc) #"You know how I feel about no no words!" #"I told you not to have so many fires anymore!" #"William go get the hose!" (After William burns an object) #"I think the lady's gonna call the police, we're done here." #"We can't be out here, the neighbor's crazy!" #"Get away from the neighbors house I say!" #"This happened before people, she threatened me once and then she actually did call the police, she's crazy!" #"WILLIAM YOU FRICKING JERK!!!!!!!!!!!" #"FRICKING IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" #"GET TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU FRICKIN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #"OH MY GOSH WILLIAM NO!!!!" #"I am not taking a chance, we're gonna have the fire department come by here tonight. You happy?!" (After William burns his homework in the snow.) #"YOU'RE NOT GETTING A BIG MAC!!!!" #"I'm selling it! I'm selling it! I'm selling it!" #"It's too late" #"Oh my gosh! We're gonna burn the freaking yard down! Who would turn off the water, when we have a William fire arsonist around here?!" #"I will take away your other Xbox." #"You guys need to agree on one place, BECAUSE IF I MISS MY SHOW I'M NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!" #"'Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub.' So I guess I'm a scrub?" #"I want you to go to school, you can't stay home because is your birthday. I'm sorry, this is not how it works, schools do not shut down for birthdays, schools do not shut for birthdays." #"William Get real! Get real! You're not starving to death!" #"I will turn the Internet off!" #"Excuse me?!" (When William said he's not going to school after he refuses to go School Supply Shopping) #"You are not my boss! You are not my boss! DO YOU GET ME ON THAT ONE?! Nobody's my boss!" #"Gimme the keys you frigging jerk! It is not your decision if I go out in my vehicle." #"Andy, oh my gosh!" #"I'm done." #"BILL, DON'T CALL HIM A DINGBAT!!" #"STOP IT, WILLIAM, STOP!!!!!! BOYS! STOP FIGHTING!" #"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" #"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA GET THE LITTLE BIG MAC, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GET ONE WITH A VEGETABLE AND A WATER!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" #"It's done, son!" #"You know what? We are going to church, and WE ARE GONNA LIKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!" #"Because it says. Homework" ~Famous words used in the old intro. #"WILLIIAAAAAAAMMM!!!!! YOU FREAKING IDIOOOOOOT!!! WHAT A FRICKIN JERK!!! WHAT A JERK!" #"This is my special donut moment." #"WIIIIILLLLLL I SAID TO EAT IT SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" #"Do you realize you exposed this poor little child to the gambling website?!" #"I'm gonna have to declare William the winner if you don't pick a number." #"THAT'S ALL YOU GET!! THAT'S ALL YOU DESERVE!!!" #"Get that off your A double S and give it to him!" #"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE WORDS!!!!" #"I WILL KICK YOUR DONKEY ASS!!!" #"William, you can't text Rotten Rebecca!" #"I don't like it when you say those words, the A double S word, don't talk like that!" #"BOYS! TRADE THE PHONES!" #"WILLIAM!!!! HANG UP!!!!!!!!!!!" #"HAPPY SON'S DAY!" #"Look at my new fidget spinner!" #"You deceived me. You lead me to believe you were getting a baby Big Mac." #"Oh, just get in the house, big baby!" (After William retrieved his Xbox after shattering the window) #"BILL, YOU'D BETTER GET OUT HERE! BILL WHERE ARE YOU?!! BILL!! Your son, is doing something to the car!!!" (Alerting Bill before William burns the car interior) #"I'm gonna have to call the fire department if you don't get that out, you're gonna get yourself into trouble!" #"Stop throwing rocks at the car, the damage is done!" #"Come on!" #"William! That woman is crazy!!" #"*gasp* BILL!!" (When Bill Threw Water At William) #"Don't put that yellow icon on our thing!" (Violette warning William on the video being demonetized if he keeps cussing) #"STOP IT THIS IS FAMILY NIGHT!!!!!" #"WE ARE NOT GOING TO MCDONALDS!" #"HE CUT IT OFF?!?" (When Violette was told by Bill that William had cut his finger off.) #"GET IN THE TRUCK, WILLIAM" #WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!!! #"My god, this is so childish to fight over the toilet!" #"We're not going to buffets anymore because this is what happens when we go to a buffet!!" #"Whenever we go to the Buffet you guys eat like Pigs at the Buffet!" #"Bill that was really stupid and now you're gonna sit here and just pig out! You didn't have to torture him like that. You're getting nothing accomplished here." (After William finds out Bill prank called him) #"Bill, stop calling him a jerk - YOU JERK!" #"YOU'RE A JERK! YOU'RE A JERK! JERK!!!! STOP CALLING HIM A JERK AHHHH!!!! WATCH OUT FOR THE MAILBOXES!!!!! OH MY GOSH STAY IN THE RIGHT LANE!!!!!!! Oh my gosh!" #"William, put this in park while you're gonna yell!" #"OH MY GOSH! WILLIAM PUT THAT IN PARK!!!" #"Oh my Gosh you're gonna burn pizza?!" (As William pours Gasoline on the pizza he threw on the ground outside) #"HELP YOUR DAD UP NOW!!!!!" #"Well did you want me to get pencils that have mean faces on them?!" (After William breaks the Emoji Pencils in half) #"Yes they are! Oh yes they are yes they are yes they are yes they are yes they are read the label! They probably have trans fats in them! They're not like eating fruits and vegetables!" (After William tells her Doritos are not bad for him) #"NOW YOU'VE LOST your Reese's Peanut butter cup surprise!" (Violette upset at William in WILLIAM'S DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW FREAK-OUT!!!) #Blah Blah Blah Blah BLAH!!!!!! (After William refused to see the special doctor before signing off) #"Who puts sprinkles, in their frosting, ALONG WITH DORITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!" #"I'LL JUST STAY UPSTAIRS AND SPIN MY FIDGET SPINNER!!!!!!!! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MOMS GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!! THE FIDGET SPINNERS THAT THEY ALREADY GAVE TO THEIR SONS!!!!!" #"CAN I MAKE YOU FOOD?!?!?!?!?!" #"MAYBE I SHOULD BECAUSE IT'S SONS DAY AGAIN!!! IT'S SONS DAY EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!!!!!" #"DID YOU SAY MOTHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO COOK?! ARE FATHERS SUPPOSED TO COOK TOO?! ARE SONS SUPPOSED TO DO CHORES?! MOTHERS ARE NOT MAIDS!!!!!!!!!!!" #"This is what happens, WHEN YOU EAT TOO MUCH JUNK FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #"No William, It's Please and Thank You!" (Referring to William demanding her to make food on WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR AFTER A SALAD RAGE) #"I didn't hit you, did I?" (Violette after shooting Bill in the butt with a BB gun) #"WE ALL HAVE TO DO THIS TOGETHER AS A FAMILY!!!!" #"NO ONE is gonna SHOOT anyone's butt in THIS HOUSE, I'm tired of guns!" #"Bill, your son is doing something to the car!" #"No William, dinner first!" #"So it would be a peanut butter minus the jelly sandwich." #"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALWAYS CUSS!!!" #"Get a bucket of water" (in all the burning episodes) #"Let's make this a happy video game time" (referring to William's raging) #"You told me before we had children, that if we had them, YOU WOULD NOT SHOOT THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #"THIS IS WORSE THAN A RATED-R MOVIE!!"(After William and Bill shot each other with the BB guns) #"His PAWS are in there" (after William set the suitcase on fire) #"WILLIAM, YOUR BURNING HIS PAWS"(after William set the suitcase on fire) #"Okay yes, you passed your math, you passed your science, you passed your health.. BUT YOU FAILED ART!!!" (Violette upset at William failing art class after reading his report card) #"Guys, sit down and wait your turn!!!" (to Andy and Bill while they impatiently wait for a chance to use the bathroom) #"People like me! They tell me all the time they like me! They tell me you're being bad-MMMMMMMMMMM!!!! (while she eats William's chocolate frosting with Doritos mixed in) #stop fricken jerking each other! #Because that's how you put a lit up candle in there! You can't put a lit candle from the top because you'll burn your hand! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! #Don't you knock the camera out of my hand. #"Listen, I'm tired of going to these buffets and it makes you guys fight for the toilet seat!" #"CLEAN YOUR HANDS FIRST! AND GET THE BAGS OFF THE FLOORRRR!!!!!" #"Just because it's a buffet you got to learn to eat better when you're there! You don't eat to the point where you're stuffed!!" #"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE!! This is ridiculous!! We can't even go to a restaurant without having a bunch of drama on the way home, no more buffets!!" # Gallery Viol.png V1.jpg |"I don’t know what to do to calm down." violetteonroof.png|Violette on the roof violettetrueface.png Violettethememe.png Violettefighting.png Violette.png WHATDOYOUMEAN.png|"What do you mean? You're pr- You're pranking companies?!" Violette Anderson driving the Jetsons' Car.png|Violette driving the space car. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters hated by fans Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Aggressive Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Directors Category:Face Reveal